Last of my kind
by Forbidden Fairytale
Summary: Unicorn Poetry... Plus some rare dark unicorn descriptions...


**19. UNICORN:**

**"END OF THE WORLD"**

The unicorn standing in the moonlight was white; 12

His horn glowed bright with light. 6

The dragon's gaze fills mortal hearts with fright; 10

Wings black as night, 4

The dragon and unicorn looked into each other's eyes; 14

Before the hour passed, one of them had to die. 12

In fierce combat they will fight; 8

Dragon and unicorn unite. 8

The unicorn circled around, 8

But the dragon never let his guard down. 10

Hooves hit the ground 4

With a thundering sound. 6

Charging into the night, 6

His horn burned bright with light. 6

He went to slay the deadly beast; 8

He wasn't afraid in the least. 8

The purity of the horn in his heart 10

Would shatter his soul and break it apart. 10

Perhaps light could pierce through the beast's pride; 10

It divided the darkness deep inside. 10

A young girl watched as he did fly; 8

The beast winced with pain in his eye, 8

Her faint heart skipped a beat, 6

As the dragon crushed him under his feet. 10

The princess fell onto her knees; 8

She screamed out loud, "No, please!" 6

It was too late - tears filled her eyes; 8

The unicorn lay down to die. 8

His pure white coat was stained with blood; 8

His mane was messed up in the mud. 8

His last breath had been spent; 6

His life ended in a moment. 8

The princess held him in vain; 7

She could not stand to see his pain. 8

His blood was spilled - it left a stain; 8

Then the sky started to rain. 7

His horn, like starlight, stopped showing; 8  
Glittering, gleaming, and glowing. 8  
In the end, her wounded friend 7

Had no more light to lend. 7

The unicorn had met his death; 8

He fell down with a drop. 6

The whole world seemed to hold its breath, 8

As time came to a stop. 6

The unicorn no mortal could kill 9

Fell to the dragon's dark will. 7

Time itself stood still 5

Upon that high hill. 5

** "VALLEY OF THE UNICORNS"**

It's the most wonderful thing I've ever seen; 11

This meadow is like no place I've been. 9

I ran through a great forest and soon I came 10

To a hidden valley that had no name. 10

I stopped and turned - what did I see? 8

There was a unicorn, proud as could be. 10

A clever creature that no hunter could capture; 12

Who would resist its radiant rapture? 10

It looked at me as if I were a child; 10

Its manner was mild, though it was wild. 10

It saw through my soul with a glace; 8

I found myself lost - trapped in a trance. 9

Its eyes were deeper than eternity, 10

For they could see beyond reality. 10

And for a while, we stood there silently; 11

Waking from this dream, it turned from me. 9

** "UNIDENTIFIED UNICORN"**

To the top of the mountain it came, 9

The unicorn that couldn't be tamed. 9

This is a world where you can't be, 8

A magical place we can't see. 8

At the world's edge, where earth and sky are one, 10  
From a distance, I saw it in the setting sun. 12

A bright light came from the tip of its long white horn; 12

From it, a rainbow was born. 7

Then in a moment, the magic was gone, 10

Fleeing through the forest like a frightened fawn. 10

The mist swirled around and made it disappear, 12

Leaving me to wonder whether it was here. 11

Round in a circle, her hooves flashed away; 10

Then the trees stood alone in the light of day. 11

Her neck drawn down, graceful gaze so serene; 10

She left without a trace of having been there at the scene. 14

** "PRINCESS MEETS UNICORN"**

The enchanted forest was such a peaceful place; 11

And the breathtaking beauty made her heart race. 11

Light filled the little meadow where she stood, 10

As a white unicorn came through the wood. 10

Walking to her, at first shyly, it shook its mane; 12

Hearing hooves pounding on the path, she turned just as it came. 14

The princess gasped, taking a step, gently reaching with grace; 14

The unicorn came forth and emerged from his hiding place. 14

His ears twitched forward at the slightest sound; 10

He stopped, looking to see who was around. 10

And with one touch, her wish was made, 8

Sealed in the silence of a solemn serenade. 12

In that touch, their souls joined in song; 8

For they had always been one all along. 10

The unicorn made her heart sing, 8

It was the rarest living thing. 8

** "I AM A UNICORN"**

Innocent infinitely, 7

Perfect in your purity; 7

Cunning creature of love and light, 8

Matchless majesty and might. 7

All that is left of mystery 8

And legend lives inside of me. 8

Spiraling around times seven, 8

The horn on my head points to heaven. 9

They say my horn is made of magic; 9

If I should die, it would be tragic. 9

I have a horn of power so pure, 9

For any known illness, it is a cure. 10

Fleeting glimpses are all that I can give 10

To the pure of heart so they know I live. 10

A noble creature - a true work of art; 10

I'm only seen by the innocent of heart. 12

** "THE UNICORN IS FREE"**

I'll hold you in my arms; 6

There's no need for alarm, 6

For your magical charm 6

Protects from any harm. 6

I was sent to trap it, you see, 8

But as I watched, it occurred to me: 8

Who could do such a terrible thing? 9

I thought about the pain it would bring. 9

Such a heavenly sight, I felt no sense of fright; 12

Meeting this creature of pure light. 8

You wander the world, but cannot be caught; 10

Like the hope I once had - the faith I forgot. 11

The unicorn runs wild and free; 8

That's the way it was meant to be. 8

But in my heart, there'll always be 8  
The magic of this memory. 8

** "LAST OF THE UNICORNS"**

Once when he was younger, 6

He laughed at the thought of capture; 8

But now he fears, though he was free, 8

Something has happened to his family. 10

He runs from those who would 6

Try to capture him if only they could. 10

He hides by day and travels by the night, 10

The unicorn whose coat is white. 8

He is the last one of his breed, 8  
The rest are gone, for all man's greed. 8  
For no more will be born, 6  
To take the place of the last unicorn. 8

Is he the last one of his kind? 8

Are there others he left behind? 8

He has a home no one will find, 8

For he lives in my heart and mind. 8

** "RACING AT LIGHT SPEED"**

Walking under a waterfall, 8

I could hear a distant call. 7

The unicorn remained unknown, 8

But appeared to me when I was alone. 10

He stared, challenging me to ride; 8

I couldn't keep up even if I tried. 10

He turned and passed me by; 6  
I had to catch him, or at least try. 9

I felt the wind rush past my face 8

While we flew through the forest and raced. 8

Branches swayed softly in the breeze; 8

Lush green leaves fell from trees. 6

Racing at the speed of light, 7

I couldn't follow him in flight. 8

Then it span and ran out of sight, 8  
Leaving me there alone that night. 8

** "I TOUCHED A UNICORN"**

The unicorn ran through a forest of green, 10

So swiftly she was seldom seen. 8

Wherever she went, with each hoof-beat, 8

Flowers grew down at her feet. 7

With each step, I could hear no sound, 8

As if her feet never touched the ground. 9

Then she stopped and paused at a pool; 8

The crystal cascades felt so cool. 8

For a brief moment in time, 7

Her emerald eyes met with mine. 8

I searched for words, but there were none; 8

The unicorn and I were one. 8

The unicorn came closer; 7

I reached out to touch her. 6

Then it turned and ran away, 7

Leaving me alone that day. 7

** "I SAW A UNICORN"**

The princess just wanted a look; 8

Slowly she knelt beside the brook. 8

The unicorn stepped out into sight, 9

Walking in the warm, lovely light. 8

And as the unicorn stood there, 8

She could not help but stop and stare. 8

But then, as she reached out her arm, 8

Its ears pricked up, for fear of harm. 8

She touched him ever so gently, 8

But scared him accidentally; 7

For at the soft touch of her hand, 8

The unicorn could understand. 8

The unicorn neighed softly 7

And galloped away gracefully. 8

The vision took her breath away; 8

Would she see it again someday? 8

** "WAS THAT A UNICORN?"**

I knelt down by a stream; 6

Did I just see it there? 6

I knew it was no dream; 6  
I stopped to stare. 4

I see it every day, 6

Before it bounds away. 6

I feel it's near; 4

I know it has been here. 6

They are still unaware; 6  
They don't know that it's there. 6  
They wouldn't know where; 5

They're so blind they don't care. 6

You think she's just a horse; 6

Yet you don't know, of course. 6

But if your heart is pure and true, 8

The unicorn will come to you. 8

** "FORGOTTEN FOREST"**

In an enchanted forest forlorn, 8

A baby unicorn was born. 8

From his parents he was torn; 7

They were killed for their horns. 6

Heaven has been hidden, 6

Forever forbidden. 6

Each tear was worth 4

More than the earth. 4

At the edge of the wood 6

The white unicorn stood, 6

Stepping into the shade 6

Of the forest glade. 4

The unicorn could see 6

That once the world was free, 6

But that was so 4

Very long ago. 5

_** "TO RIDE A UNICORN"**_

Early in the morning, 6

About the break of day, 6

Hoof beats came crashing 5

Along the narrow way. 6

The time is near; 4

Let's take a ride, 4

Now that we're here 4

On the other side! 5

Race after the rainbows; 6

Chase away the shadows. 6

Meeting in the meadows, 6

Gallop through the grottoes. 6

I knew my part right from the start; 8

A wish was made - a star was born. 8

I dared to dream with all my heart, 8

And tried to ride a unicorn. 8

**DIS-UNICORN:**

"THE POOL OF BLOOD"

**In a forest full of twisted, tangled trees, 10**

**With mysterious moonlight in the air, 10**

**A girl went farther down a dark path, 9**

**Unaware that death was waiting for her there. 11**

**She could not see him anywhere, 8**

**Never knowing that he was there. 8**

**Then into the darkness he disappeared, 10**

**Almost as quick as he'd appeared. 8**

**The unicorn stopped beside a pool; 9**

**The water there was crystal cool. 8**

**He dipped the tip of his dark horn; 8**

**And then a ring of blood was born. 8**

**She watched in a trance like a dream, 8**

**As he stopped to drink from the stream. 8**

**He paused and turned his head; 6**

**The reflection's black instead. 7**

**His eyes were full of emptiness; 8**

**He led the princess deeper into the darkness. 12**

**He seemed to stare straight through her soul; 8**

**Soon it would swallow her up like a black-hole. 11**

**There he was, standing all alone; 8**

**He seemed to be made out of stone. 8**

**When she saw him, she cried a tear, 8  
Wondering what had lured her here. 8**

**Standing in the shadows, 6**

**In the misty meadows, 6**

**Staring at her silently, 7**

**Waiting ever so anxiously. 8**

**Stepping slowly, coming closer, 8**

**As if not to frighten her, 7**

**Ever patiently he waited; 7**

**Never once he hesitated. 8**

**In a brief flash of lightning, 7**

**His dark form was very frightening. 8**

**If he touched her, then she would die, 8**

**And there would be no time to cry. 8**

**His horn pointed at her heart, 7**

**Ready to rip it apart. 7**

**It was sharper than a knife, 7**

**So she ran for her life. 6**

** "CHASED THROUGH THE FOREST"**

**I was alone in the dead of night, 9**

**When suddenly a scream filled me with fright. 10**

**It felt like something was chasing after me, 10**

**But I was too scared to look back and see. 10**

**At first, he was behind me, but now nothing's there, 12**

**Disappearing in the darkness, but I did not see where. 14**

**A witch rode on his back with the wind in her hair; 12**

**The sky turned cold and black - magic in the air. 11**

**According to legend, only a mortal 11**

**May pass through the forgotten portal. 9**

**To this day, the enchanted forest is forbidden; 12**

**Who knows what secrets it still keeps hidden? 10**

**His eyes glow like a flame, 6**

**The unicorn no man could tame. 8**

**Through the shadows then there came 7**

**A nightmare without name. 6**

**Hearing a familiar sound, 7**

**His hooves fall to the ground. 6**

**Your heart begins pounding; 6**

**There's no time to turn around. 7**

**In the darkness, he stands there; 7**

**The black unicorn from your nightmare. 9**

**Never had a nightmare like this been born; 10**

**Nobody can stop the dark unicorn. 10**

**He'll catch you if you stay; 6**

**There's still time to get away! 7**

**The creature is coming, you know; 8**

**You run, but there's nowhere to go! 8**

**You feel the fear as he gets near; 8**

**He's coming close! He's almost here! 8**

**Scream out loud into the sky, 7**

**But no one's there to hear your cry! 8**

** "I'M YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE"**

**Fearing my dark fury, 6**

**At my sight, they will flee. 6**

**By the power of my pride, 7**

**I'll make them run and hide. 6**

**They took my life away; 6**

**Now I will make them pay. 6**

**They won't take me alive; 6**

**No mortal shall survive. 6**

**Born from a fire, 5**

**Like a rising flame, 5**

**I'm your dark desire; 6**

**Nightmare is my name! 5**

**From pools of blood I'm born; 6**

**I'll shatter stars with my horn. 7**

**I'll make the whole world mourn. 6**

**For I am a dark unicorn! 8**

**Nightmare is my name; 5**

**I'm a dark unicorn. 6**

**I've never been tame; 5**

**From the day I was born. 6**

**The truth is torn 4**

**By my dark horn. 4**

**Your sanity I scorn, 6**

**With anger blood adorns. 6**

** "NO ESCAPE"**

**On this dark night, 4**

**The moon glows bright. 4**

**He stands in sight, 4  
Ready for a fight. 5**

**He can't feel pain; 4**

**It's driving him insane! 6**

**What do you have to gain 6**

**By all the souls you've slain? 6**

**Listening for a call, 6**

**For some threat to his pride, 6**

**The unicorn stands tall, 6**

**With ears open wide. 5**

**He turns at last, 4**

**From the long gaze he cast. 6**

**Stars fall in showers 5**

**By my dark powers! 5**

**His cry for violence 5**

**Is met without conscience. 6**

**You stand in silence, 5**

**Then dance in open defiance. 8**

**Flowing like a fountain, 6**

**Blood streams down the mountain. 6**

**The dark unicorn descends 7  
To confront his challenge. 6  
**

** "NIGHTMARE THE DARK UNICORN"**

**When the stars fall, and in their place black-holes are born, 12**

**And the future turns to past without warn; 10**

**When it seems like dying dreams have left the world to mourn, 13**

**They'll stare in unbelief at the dark unicorn. 12**

**Can't stand the light - it's driving him insane; 10**

**He shook the stardust from his midnight mane. 10**

**As he raced with the wind, blood fell like rain; 10**

**His hooves were stained with the souls of the slain. 10**

**A wasteland of worlds left in his wake, 9**

**There is no armor his horn cannot break. 10**

**Never before seen such matchless might, 9**

**An unstoppable force in each fierce fight. 10**

**Distorting dimensions of time and space, 10**

**Let everything balanced fall out of place. 10**

**The powers of darkness are yours to command, 11**

**The secrets of shadows few understand. 10**

"POWERFUL PRIDE"

**His evil eyes glow just like burning fires, 11**

**Devouring dreams with their dark desires. 11**

**His magical mane was made in worlds afar, 11**

**Forged from the shadow of a fallen star. 11**

**There he moves quietly in the soft shade, 10**

**Graceful and gentle in a far-off forest glade. 11**

**The unicorn stands still, by a red stream, 10**

**Like a bright vision from some distant dream. 10**

**He came from the magical pages of story; 12  
Surrounding his horn was a halo of glory. 12**

**His soul was a slave to the power of pride, 11**

**The hatred that was hidden deep down inside. 11**

**No one can tame him, though many have tried; 10**

**Are you brave enough to take the ride? 9**

**Many brave men have already died; 9**

**If you are willing, stand by his side. 9**

** "NIGHTMARE'S RAGE"**

**Sorry, but it's your turn to die; 8**

**No one cares about you - goodbye. 8**

**Drops of blood fall down from the sky; 8**

**This world will drink the tears I cry. 8**

**Into the darkness I will drag them all; 10**

**I'll show them no mercy when they fall. 9**

**It'll be a pleasure to destroy them all; 11**

**I will not hear their cry or heed their call. 10**

**Attempts to escape my wrath are in vain; 10**

**I'll make you feel every last pound of my pain! 11**

**This day, I'll dance upon your broken bones; 10**

**I can't help laughing at your terrified tones. 11**

**Feed my endless hunger. I'll devour you whole; 12**

**To face me is to live in fear. To see me is to lose your soul. 16**

**I want to watch when you take your last breath, 10**

**As the light leaves your eyes and you slip off to death. 12**

** "DEMON HORSE"**

**A thunder clap - a lightning bolt, 8**

**The lifeless body of a colt; 8**

**A crimson color stains his mane, 8**

**As he lies dead there in the rain. 8**

**Charred ground - black skies, 5**

**Growing feeling of despair, 7**

**Fear filled wide-open eyes; 6**

**Death's scent is in the air. 6**

**A stomping hoof - a swishing tail, 8**

**Just like a ghost, it leaves no trail. 8**

**Then into the darkness he disappears, 10**

**With no trace he was here. 6**

**In a forest forbidden, the horse remains hidden, 12**

**The demon that was never ridden. 9**

**It's not a dream - I saw it there, 8**

**Somewhere in my nightmare. 6**

"MIDNIGHT MAGIC"

_**Stay by my side; 4**_

**Let's take a ride. 4**

**Poisoned by my pride, 5**

**Consumed from the inside. 6**

**Reality can't restrain you; 8**

**No truth could ever tame you. 7**

**I saw you standing all alone; 8**

**No man can claim you as his own. 8**

**Led by lust - guided by greed, 7**

_**Take no thought for those in need. 7**_

**Now nothing stands in your way; 7**

**It's time to make them pay. 6**

**For every light, a shadow's there; 8**

**For every dream, there's a nightmare. 8**

**The laws of logic could never contain you; 11**

**The rules of reason have never bound you. 10**

** "ELEMENTAL ELITE"**

**My mane is made of fire; 6**

**My tail burns like a flame. 6**

**So let the smoke rise higher; 7**

**Inferno is my name. 6**

**My mane flows like a waterfall; 8**

**When the waves crash, I answer their call. 9**

**Standing in the snow, when the winds blow, 9**

**My horn of ice gives a pretty glow. 9**

**Racing with the wind, I soar with ease, 9**

**Bounding off of trees - gentle as the breeze. 10**

**In the mist of the cool night air, 8  
I ride clouds without a care. 7  
My fury puts chaos to shame, 8**

**Playing with natural forces like it's a game. 12**

**Hooves pounding like thunder, fear is my form, 10**

**Bolting like lightning in a storm. 8**

** "UNHOLY UNICORN"**

**He holds his head up high; 6**

**His horn spirals into the sky. 8**

**He stands there still up on the hill; 8  
Nothing can ever break his will. 8**

**He'll fight with all his might 6**

**Against light and all that's right. 7**

**He could kill you with just one glace, 8**

**But would you want to take the chance? 8**

**Unless your heart is pure and true, 8**

**The unicorn will stab you with his horn. 10**

**He'll lift it high and thrust it through; 8**

**You'll curse the day that you were born. 8**

**You never knew he was there, 7**

**So come and ride him if you dare. 8**

**Toss your midnight mane in pride; 7**

**I'd give my heart for just one ride. 8**

_** "DARK DESTINY"**_

**I'll take you all on one by one; 8**

**You'll beg for death before I'm done! 8**

**So come and face me if you dare! 8**

**You don't even have a prayer! 7**

**And if my heart should one day stop, 8**

**I'll spill my blood to the last drop! 8**

**I saw dark visions of violence 8**

**That shattered the silence. 6**

**I'll fight my fate for eternity, 9**

**For this is my dark destiny! 8**

**It's time to redefine reality, 10**

**And live forever in a fantasy. 10**

**Two advocates sitting on my shoulder, 10**

**Revenge may be sweet, but betrayal is colder; 12**

**Feel the flame burn and hold it in your hand, 10**

**Cuz death and destruction are all I understand. 12**

_** "DESTRUCTIVE DESTINY"**_

**Destroying dreams with haste, 6**

**He's laid many worlds to waste. 7**

**The stars above shine in vain; 7**

**Someday even their light will wane. 8**

**Ashes are now all that remain, 8**

**Since this wonderful world met death. 8**

**By his dark horn the stars were slain; 8**

**Now there's nothing left. 5**

**As life is lost to lies and lust, 8**

**Forsaken faith and betrayed trust, 8**

**We all fall and then turn to dust, 8**

**And all things die just as they must. 8**

**The dark unicorn will never be free, 10**

**Seeking his revenge restlessly, 8**

**As cold and cruel as he can be, 8**

**Fulfilling his destructive destiny. 10**

** "UNICORN FIGHTS A KNIGHT"**

**The unicorn stood still 6**

**On top of the dark hill. 6**

**He rises high into the air, 8**

**And lets the wind whip through his hair. 8**

**The beast comes back, 4**

**Turning around to attack. 7**

**With his power at its prime, 7**

**They will taste fear for the first time. 8**

**Now he knew that their faith had failed 8**

**In this land of pointless pain. 7**

**Ending everything, they wept and wailed, 9**

**For the soldiers had been slain. 7**

**A knight knows he's about to die, 8**

**The dark horn on its head held high. 8**

**He charges with a fierce cry, 7**

**Rising up high into the sky. 8**

** "BLACK AND WHITE UNICORNS"**

**One bright day, there was born 6**

**A unicorn with a white horn. 8**

**The horn was made of pure white light 8**

**Glowing like a gemstone at night. 8**

**The unicorn born one dark night; 8**

**Filled mortal faces with great fright. 8**

**Leaving their bodies in the mud, 8**

**His hooves were stained wet with their blood. 8**

**In a world where wrong is right, 7**

**Somewhere between day and night, 7**

**For years, each went their way, 6**

**But they would meet again someday. 8**

**The unicorns of black and white 8**

**Stood between both day and night. 7**

**They couldn't stand each other's sight; 8**

**And there forever they would fight. 8**

_** "MOONLIT MEADOW"**_

**The unicorn I see is black; 8**

**Who is this monster staring back? 8**

**My reflection is a dark shadow 9** **In the pool of a moonlit meadow. 9**

**From white to black, through shades of gray, 8**

**My color changed to night from day. 8**

**What once was white has been made black; 8  
I lost my life - can't get it back. 8**

**For now my soul is just a shell; 8**

**Why am I trapped here in this hell? 8**

**My eyes are empty, like my lost soul; 9**

**Why can't I be made whole? 6**

**How many lives have I taken; 8**

**How many stars have I shaken? 8  
Have I come so far all for nothing, 9**

**But to find I've lost everything? 8**

** "NOT WHAT YOU SEEM"**

**I am not what I seem; 6**

**I'm from your darkest dream. 6**

**Bathed in blood, my hooves gleam; 6**

**I will go wherever I deem. 8**

**My mane is as black as the night; 8  
My eyes burn with a flame of light. 8**

**I stamp upon this bloodstained hill 8**

**In triumph over my last kill. 8**

**It looks like a twisted thorn, 7**

**The spiral of my hellish horn. 8**

**Pure poison - trouble tipped, 6**

**Into the darkness, dipped. 6**

**Death is my desire; 6**

**I'll consume you in the fire. 8**

**Your loss - my gain; 4**

**I'll take pleasure in your pain. 7**


End file.
